


The Light

by Hiari



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, RIP, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiari/pseuds/Hiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far recalls Sinbad's last words to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

The pale man kneels in front of the grave with his head bowed. The tears won't stop flowing from his dark eyes as he grieves over the loss of his light, his King. 

Nobody had anticipated that they would be ambushed by Al Thamen. Each and every one of the Eight Generals had been more than willing to give up their life for their King. The Organization knew this. They had anticipated it, hence why they had separated the King from the Generals. They had each been ambushed separately, when they were by themselves. 

They had been deceived. 

Sinbad was strong. He was the Master of Seven Djinn, after all. 

Ja'far now knows, Sinbad had been a fool. 

Sinbad had been the Master of so many Djinn. How could he lose? 

Al Thamen had Djinn as well. 

They had showered the King of Sindria with endless attacks until his massive magoi supply ran dry at last. 

They had a magi. 

Sinbad did not. 

Ja'far had barely managed to escape, rushing to the King's side with bleeding legs.  
He had been too late. 

His King was lying on the ground, bleeding from so many wounds. When he saw Ja'far, he managed a small smile, attempting to mask his pain. 

Ja'far had screamed, calling for the other Generals while clutching desperately onto Sinbad's hand.  
Still smiling, the King shut his eyes for the last time and bade him a whispered farewell.  
The rest of it was somewhat of a blur for Ja'far. He faintly remembers someone with his voice screaming. 

The entire population of Sindria had come to the funeral, all mourning for the loss of the High King. 

It has been about a month since then. Ja'far visits Sinbad's grave every single day, making sure it is spotless and that the flowers are always fresh. The other Generals often visit as well. They all are engulfed endless guilt and self-hatred. But they will not Fall into Depravity, for each and every one of them vowed to uphold their King's last will - to protect Sindria. It is a vow they will never break, even when they breathe their last breath. 

Ja'far closes his eyes as he places down a fresh bouquet of flowers, remembering Sinbad's final words to him.

_"Live on, Ja'far...there is a lot of light in this world."_

Through the tears rolling down his cheeks, Ja'far smiles. He knows Sinbad is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me ;-;   
> I love Sinbad to death, and I ship SinJa so hard but......the muse I finally obtained for them wasn't exactly a happy one.   
> Don't worry - Sinbad would never die like this.......  
> *goes into corner*   
> Also, I own nothing from Magi.   
> and the sinja is very very very very very subtle


End file.
